inotia4fandomcom-20200213-history
Portia
Portia is a prominent, high ranking Shadow Tribe member and a friend of Kiyan. She temporarily joins Kiyan to assist him. It is revealed in the story that she is secretly a Djinn, a fact only known by Azad . Appearance Portia appears as a young lady around her twenties, having purple hair covering slightly one of her eyes and wearing attire that shows off her cleavage and body. She wears a bodice, whilst on her shoulders a open cloak, revealing on her arms to her wrists ritual tatoos of the Shadow Tribe. As revealed from when she joins Kiyan, she is of the Warlock Class. Personality Portia is friendly in disposition, being mature demeanour and is shown to be an understanding woman, who is supportive of Kiyan. Whilst Darius is absent, she acts as his guide. Having provided to him magic that allows him to be disguised as well as herself. This is further shown when she joins Kiyan and as a Black Knight and uses magic to fight with him. Portia is also, alongside Azad, is shown to be mysterious. Having close ties with him to the point she reveals she is part of the Dijinn species. History Portia is first seen entering Kiyan's room, giving him complements and passing a message to Kiyan that Janus , the leader of the Shadow Tribe, was giving him his first mission: rescuing the Channel. Kiyan's mission requires that he disguises as a Berkel Soldier; Portia, using some reagents Kiyan gets for her, she makes the disguise. On his way out of the Shadow Hall, Portia questions whether Kiyan will be okay, to which Darius notes that Kiyan was trained by the best and at the time is the best. Right after Kiyan leaves the Shadow Hall, she follows and informs him of the GEM shop, which has valuable items that could help him on his journey. Just as Shin is about to follow Kiyan, who has taken the Channel, Eara, Portia appears and blocks his path. After creating a wall of flames blocking the path, Shin notes that Portia is not human; Portia remarks that she hasn't used so much power for a long time, and that it feels good. When Kiyan heads to the town south of the Emergency Leap-Gate to find the mage who created the gate, he finds the mage - who is Portia in disguise, sent by the Shadow Tribe (who had learned of the events) to support Kiyan. When Kiyan and the Channel are teleported to safety after the fight with Cornette, Portia (still under disguise) teleports herself away from the scene, appearing on a rocky outcrop nearby, next to an unknown man (later revealed to be Azad). Said man notes that Portia is the last free Djinn; Portia responds that he makes her look like the last of a extinct race and that the other Djinn are waiting to be freed. Portia next appears a few days after helping Ledian, an alchemist, with procuring ingredients needed for Darius's new armor. She notes that a suspicious man was searching for Portia, and that Ledian agreed to see what they'd be able to learn about the man, only for Ledian to never show up. Furthermore, magical wards around Ledian's house were tripped, suggesting foul play. Portia then asks Kiyan to accompany her to Ledian's house to see what's happened. Category:Characters